You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: A really Short story for Shintaro and Ichigo. Listen to the song, "You Can Let Go Now Daddy" when you read this if you want :) Its about Ichigo's life as his little girl, and how she tells him that. And if you look closely, there is Kishigo in here as well. PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! Also, ONE SHOT!


I know I should be writing my other stories but this came to me! :) Please enjoy! Also, please listen to 'Daddy, you can Let you' because it goes with this story.

Don't own TMM. :(

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SD))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A young couple smiles down at a new born baby who lies in a bed as she slept. The pair looks at each other and they're super worried. "She may not make it," The doctor had said.

Sakura Momomiya was the red head woman was named. Shintaro Momomiya was the man's name. The two look at each other and sigh. "She'll be ok," Shintaro said holding Sakura.

"But the doctor said-!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

Shintaro placed his finger over her lips. "She's strong, I can tell," He said trying to calm Sakura down.

The pair sighs together as they watch the baby girl who they named Ichigo Momomiya.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((3 years later))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ichigo cried happily walking over to her parents. She was 3 years old, and she was on a small pink bike. Shintaro was pushing her smiling. "YAY!" Ichigo screamed happily. Ichigo's daddy was running right with her which made Ichigo smile.

Ichigo loved having fun and she was giggling. Shintaro panted as he played with Ichigo.

(((((((((((13 years later)))))))))

**(Ichigo is 16~!)**

"But… Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo cried as she falls to her knees as the only man she loved, breaks her heart.

Masaya looked down at Ichigo sadly. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but… I don't love you anymore… and I'm moving. So please don't be sad." Aoyama said.

Ichigo stands up and slaps him. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed running off.

…

Ichigo fall onto her bed crying her eyes out. Then, she's in the arms of Shintaro. "D-daddy…." She whimpered.

"Shh, Ichigo it will be ok, want me to go kill him?" Shintaro said.

The cat girl who had been Mew Ichigo nodded. Shintaro smiled. "P-please…." Ichigo whimpered.

"Then I will," Shintaro said.

…..

After Shintaro and Sakura calmed Ichigo down enough, they left to go make her some chocolate cake. "What's wrong Koneko-chan?" Ichigo looked up to find the alien Kisshu there.

"K-Kisshu….?" Ichigo asked in a whimper.

Kisshu grinned slightly. "The one and only Koneko-chan,"

Ichigo couldn't stop herself as she jumped into his arms. She cried her eyes out as she told him everything that happened with Masaya.

((((((((((((((((((5 years later))))))))))))))

Ichigo smiled because she was _finally _21 years old. Kisshu was 22. Today was their wedding day and Ichigo couldn't wait. Her dress was a really light pink, it almost looked white. Her curly red hair was going down her back.

Shintaro walked over to Ichigo. "Ichigo, you look beautiful," He said looking at his daughter.

Ichigo faced him and smiled. "Thank you daddy," She said walking to him. She hugged him and he hugged back.

Then, Shintaro and Ichigo got ready to walk down to Ichigo's new life. Kisshu, Shintaro was really worried about her. She was his little girl, but she was growing up.

They both walk together down to the altar.

The priest asked who would be letting the bride go. Shintaro's eyes watered. He keeps holding onto Ichigo and she looked at him. She smiled and whispered into his ear, "You can let go now daddy, you can let go. I think I'm ready, to do this on my own."

Shintaro let go slowly and then sat down next to Sakura.

Kisshu and Ichigo got married and then kissed each other smiling brightly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((10 years later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ages:**

**Ichigo: 31**

**Kisshu: 32**

**Shintaro: 57**

**Sakura: 53**

…

Ichigo sat next to Shintaro and she was crying. Her daddy, her strongest man in her eyes was wasting away in the hospital bed. "Daddy," Ichigo whimpered crying.

Shintaro looked over weakly. His normally happy eyes were sad and dying.

Ichigo held his hand. "Daddy, you can let you, you can let go, I think I'm ready, to do this on my own." Tears rolled down her cheeks as Shintaro nodded. "I love you Daddy," Ichigo added as the last of his life left his eyes.

The cat girl sobbed her eyes out.

"You can let go, you can let go," Ichigo whispered holding his hand. She kissed his hand and she closed her eyes. "Your little girl is ready, to do this on my own."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SD)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**So that is it :) I really hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it sucks…. It was for Shintaro and Ichigo really. But if you really look, it's also Kishigo. I just couldn't help myself, I LOVE that couple! So please review if you can.**

**And I don't own anything from the anime or the song….. :( Sadly.**

**This girl is out,**

**Nerdy~**


End file.
